Operation: SWAP
by MagnaSonic3000
Summary: What happens when Wally finds himself in the worst situation ever: Swapping bodies with Kuki? Rated T for just being disturbing.
1. Chapter 1: The Old Switcharoo

Greetings everyone. I thought I'd try my hand on a challenge made by Tfiction, which involves attempting to make a fanfic about Kuki and Wally swapping bodies. Tis seems simple enough.

Operation: S.W.A.P.

Something  
Weird  
Alters  
Personalities

Sector V were in the middle of a highly important mission, regarding Father's new invention, a gene splicer. Based on the mission specs given to Numbuh 1 earlier this morning, Father will be using it to take the DNA of adults, so he can clone them into more adults, making his adult army grow at an alarming rate. If this were to happen, KND Sectors would be overwhelmed by sheer numbers, and would fall in a matter of weeks. The C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. had just crashed into Father's mansion, thanks to a certain pilot's inability to fly while watching cartoons. After scolding Numbuh 2, a certain bald leader and his team, rushed out, their weapons pointed at Father. "Give it up Father, there's no way your getting out of this one," Numbuh 1 said with confidence. Father simply just growled at them. "Well well, look who decided to show up. And uninvited no less. That makes me very ANGRY!!!" Father busted into flames, blasting the team with fire balls. With careful timing, they were able to avoid most of them. Numbuh 3 attempted to get a shot off before Father could react, but the blast missed as he leaned to the side. Father retaliated with another fire ball, striking Kuki in the chest and flinging her into the gene splicer. "NO!" Father shouted, as his machine began to jitter, sparking violently. Kuki soon found herself caught in a painful shock, as the electricity sparked out of the machine, and into her body. "Numbuh 3!" Cried Numbuh 4, his eyes widening at the horrible sight. He attempted to save her, rushing up to her. "Numbuh 4, no!" But Nigel was a bit late, Wally already grabbing hold of her sleeve. This was when Wally understood why his leader tried to call him back. Wally felt something surging into his own hand, realising now that the electricity was moving from Kuki's body, into his own. Ah crud. Those were his only thoughts before being painfully shocked by the machine. After enough volts had passed into their bodies, the machine began to burst in an explosion of fire and hot metal, flinging the two across the ground, where they lay unconscious.

Wally's eyes finally began to open. He was back at the Treehouse, but something was wrong. "Huh? What the crud? Where 'em Ah? This isn't mah room. It's all girly and fluffy, and where's mah ring?" Anger began to rise within his voice "WHAT THE CRUD IS GOING ON HERE!!!???" Nigel and Abby rushed into the room, hearing his scream. Nigel raised an eyebrow, amazed at the person who just shouted. "Woah, easy there. You feeling alright?" "Alroight?" Wally said "Mah room has been girlified! Who's cruddy idea of a joke is this!?" "Numbuh 5 is confused. I thought you liked stuffed animals?" "Like stuffed animals? Have you flipped your lid!? Who do you think Ah am, Numbuh 3!?" Nigel and Abby shared a confused look, until Nigel responded with, "Um, actually yes." This only angered Wally even further. He dares insult him by calling him Numbuh 3? He dosn't care if he is leader, he's going to give Nigel what for. That is, until he passed by a mirror. He look in it, horrified with what he saw. "Ah am....Numbuh 3!?" Wally let out his old scream of shock, when ever he witnessed something that was too much for him. "WHO DID THIS TO ME!!??" "Numbuh 5 hates to tell you this," she said, laughing a bit "but you did this to yourself."

Gasp! Why has Wally turned into Kuki? What happened to cause this? Why am I asking you this? Who's sick mind is responsible for this twisted story!? Oh right, mine.


	2. Chapter 2: Living Life as the One I Love

This story is already getting weird, and I have not even really begun yet.

Wally touched his....er, her entire body, trying not to convince himself that he was Kuki. He checked every one of his features, and sure enough, was surprised that nothing was actually his. Shock filled his eyes as he went wide eyed. Numbuh 5, instead of feeling sorry for him, thought it was the most hilarious thing to ever happen to him. Before Wally could get a word out, Hoagie appeared. "Um guys....something is very wrong with Wally." "Ah am Wally you twit!" Numbuh 2 simply rose up an eyebrow. "What ever is wrong with Wally must have infected Kuki too." "For the last time, AH AM NOT KUKI!!!!" Just then, a scream was heard. It sounded a whole lot like Wally's screams. Well, it would be, if it was still his body. Yes, their vocal cords didn't come with them, they still retained the other's voice, which made Numbuhs 1, 2 and 5 very confused, since Kuki has never actually said the word crud before. Wally, or Kuki, just entered her room, breathing heavily. "What is going on? Why do I look like Wally? Oh wait, that's better." Kuki began to smile, as she stared at her body, with Wally in it of course. "Um, Numbuh 3," Abby started "that's not a mirror." Wally growled at Kuki, which made her finally realise that was not a reflection, her smile instantly being traded into one of horror. "No! This can't be happening. I can't be Wally!" Wally took offense to this. "Hey! What's wrong with being me? Your no walk in the park either. Look at me! I'm a tiny, weak little girl!" "Hey, who you calling weak?" "Stop it, both of you!" Numbuh 1 was tired of all the fussing. It's bad enough that they had a crisis on their hands, or at least another one, the first being Father, but their bickering only gave him a headache. "Numbuh 2, please tell me you have a solution." "Well," Numbuh 2 said, his voice sounding a bit scared "all I know is that when Father's machine was damaged, instead of cloning Kuki, it swapped her brain waves with Numbuh 4, who was the first person who made contact with her. The traveling currents of electricity took over the natural electric currents in the human brain, causing-" "Numbuh 5 is getting a headache. English, please!" "Well, the machine kind of switched their bodies when they made contact." Numbuh 1 sighed, a bit relieved now that they knew what was wrong. "Do you have a way to fix it?" Regrettably, Numbuh 2 shook his head. "We just don't have the technology to devolop a gene splicer so quickly, excluding that the brain switch was a total fluke to begin with. They could be stuck like this for weeks." Nigel could read the horror on his swapped operatives' faces. But alas, he could do nothing for them. "Well, they'll just have to cope." Wally grabbed a hold of Nigel's shirt. "You can't be serious Numbuh 1. Ah can't live mah life loike this!" Nigel swatted Wally's hand away, giving him a stern look. "I am your sector leader, not a miracle worker. You two will just have to learn to ignore your differences and try to live with them. You should be grateful you both survived the shock." Numbuh 1 began to leave the room, knowing he could say nothing more to help. Before he stepped out, he turned his head. "Maybe now you two will learn to appreciate each other. This goes double for you Numbuh 4." And with that, he vanished into the hall, being joined by Hoagie and Abby.

Numbuh 4 just gave Kuki a glare, even though in her body, it wasn't very intimidating. Kuki finally broke their awkward silence. "Well Wally....um, I guess I'm sorry for making it seem it was bad being you." Wally, despite his current rage, managed to forgive her. Though it was kinda hard to feel an attraction to her, since he was staring at his own body. Talk about being in love with yourself. He simply smiled at her, knowing that doing anything more would feel way too awkward. "Ah'm sorry Ah snapped at you loike that. It's just, how am Ah gonna be able to get through the day knowing Ah'm a girl?" Kuki, trying not to take it like an insult, tried to comfort him. "Well, look at the bright side. You won't feel jealous when I'm around other boys anymore." Wally fealt his stomach tighten up. How did she know he got jealous when that happened? Was her sweet and loving attitude hiding the fact she'd been waiting for him to attempt something? She somehow knew he got jealous, though whether it was a "stealing my friend" jealousy, or a "stealing my girlfriend" jealousy was beyond him. "Roight, Ah guess." That's all Wally could really say. He couldn't say anything more, because the girl he loved was, well...not really a girl anymore. He felt too strange to try anything because of this, so he simply brushed his feelings aside and gave her a "this will work out" smile, to which she responded with her own. Eventually, the two joined the others in the main living room.

Hoagie was watching a wrestling match, to which he called over his chum Wally to join him. He was rather shocked to see Numbuh 3 sit with him, only to realise he had forgotten they swapped bodies. Still, it bothered him a bit. Top that with Kuki, in Wally's body, asking to watch the Rainbow Monkey show instead simply blew his mind. "Um....I'm gonna go get popcorn." Hoagie walked away, a bit disturbed by his teammates. He wasn't the only one. Abby was a bit freaked as well, especially since Wally, or I should say Kuki, started talking about Rainbow Monkeys, as well as other girly things to her. This would be followed by Wally, in Kuki's body, saying how much he hated that cruddy stuff. Nigel didn't pay too much attention however. He was more focused on changing them back. But how? The only way fast enough was to find Father, but he had ran off. He had to try and see if he could remember anything to clue him on what Father was going to do next.

-Flashback-

"NO!" Nigel shouted, staring at his two downed partners. "Oh, poor Nigel. Upset your friends had a bit of a shocking end?" Hoagie groaned. "That was the worst joke I've ever heard." Abby facepalmed, seeing that normally Hoagie would find this hilarious. Then again, he didn't think of it. Father gave a slight chuckle. "I should thank your friends. By getting rid of that stupid prototype, I can now focus on completing the real gene splicer. And let me tell you, this one is much bigger than this hunk of junk." "Wait, you have another!?" Nigel said, a bit shocked. Father shook his head in disappointment. "You know Nigel, that really hurts. As much as you know me, you don't think I'm capable of having a machine bigger than that? That's really insulting. Fortunately for you, I'm in a good mood, and I won't attempt to destroy you for that. For now, I'll see you next time!" And with those words, Father formed into a little shadow ball, and floated out the window.

Nigel sighed. All he knew was that Father had another, bigger machine. But he still dosn't know where Father could be. And will the same fluke work a second time? Nigel would rather not just toss his friends into a machine that would fry them, for a chance of swapping their bodies back. If anything, a bigger machine would kill them, and he was not about to take that chance.

So there you have it. Kuki and Wally are swapped, and we now know that Father has an even bigger machine. Will Wally and Kuki ever be able to switch back? Will Nigel ever find where Father has stationed his gene splicer? Will I ever figure out where Who is since Who knows everything in the universe? Find out, on the next, Kids Next Door!

And yes, I have a slight romance going on with Kuki and Wally. Gah! I have been plagued by mushy love 3 4 fanfics! Ah, what the heck, I think they're good together anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Swapping More Than Bodies

Oh great, one of my reviewers just gave me one bad image about the potty thing especially if it involved taking a shower or something. Normally it'd be awesome to see that kind of stuff but uh....Wally's too stupid to know what to do with it. Giggidy.

* * *

What to do, what to do...Nigel had no real way to help his teammates, nor could he really help with trying to learn each others bodies. Actually he hoped that would never come. Very bad images....He could only wait until Father made another move, before he could attempt anything.

"Yah! Don't touch that!"

Nigel jumped at the sound of Wally's voice. He came rushing in to see what had happened.

"Team, is everythi- oh, I didn't need to see that."

"What?" Asked Wally, who was grabbing his chest. "Feel's lumpy. Is that bad?"

Nigel would rather walk outside and smack his head into his door, to erase him seeing that.

"Um....Wally, could you please stop touching things that are not yours. For the sake of all that is decent..."

"Um....alroight but, I really don't get it." He replied.

Kuki was turning red, after seeing that little incident. She had felt violated, even if she wasn't in her body at the moment. Though she was having strange thoughts that suddenly got her really jumpy. Did she like this? Woah wait, where'd that come from? Was Wally hiding things she never knew? Even if they have only swapped for a good couple minutes, she had starting getting strange reactions and urges, such as somehow being randomly angry or something. Maybe Wally's body was rubbing off bad habits onto her. This couldn't be good, who knows what he does when she's not around. Kuki looked at Abby, who was just staring at Wally, mostly disgusted at what Wally had done. Hoagie was all wide eyed, never actually seeing something like that. Though he remembered some weird talk about the "Birds and the Bees" or something. Though Wally simply commited his crime out of pure curiosity.

"How could you!" Kuki shouted at Wally. "That's personal!"

Wally jumped back a bit. What's eating her? He had somehow became number 1 on her hit list, all because he touched something lumpy. He didn't even know what it was. Kuki obviously cared about it a lot, but why? What's the big deal? This was one reason why he never understood how he could like her in the first place. She's just so random.

"Um....sorry?" Wally said, a bit confused.

Kuki simply slapped him across the face, turning her head away from him, a small hint of red on her face. What was that for? Bah, why should he care. By now he knew that he should just keep himself from grabbing anything else, since Kuki obviously had such a problem with it. He's touched her any other time. Not there anyway, but what was the difference?

"Numbuh 5 is just gonna pretend this never happened." She said, backing up.

Suddenly, an alert sounded on the main computor. They had another mission, though by the alert, it was rather small.

"Alright," Numbuh 1 began "we have a good sized mission here. Nothing too flashy. I think this is the perfect time for Numbuh's 3 and 4 to get used to each other. Well, wait that came out wrong. I mean so they can adjust to their bodies....wait that sounds wrong too...oh just wait here. Without training yourself to your bodies first, you''ll just be a handicap for us. Darn it, that came out wrong too! Oh forget it, Numbuhs 2 and 5, with me."

Numbuh's 1, 2 and 5 boarded the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. without dely, their friends waving to Numbuh's 3 and 4.

"Just great!" Wally shouted, watching his team fly off. "We miss a mission, just because Numbuh 1 thinks I can't handle being in your body. I'm still the same tough guy I've always been. So um, Numbuh 3, wanna go watch that new Rainbow Monkey channel?"

Wait what? What did Wally just say? Somehow, Rainbow Monkeys came off his tounge, but last he checked, he hated them. Before he could catch himself and correct his mistake, Kuki began to hug him, jumping up and down.

"I've waited FOREVER for you to admit that you like them Wally! Common, it should be starting in a few minutes!"

Kuki took Wally with her and positioned him on the couch where she could sit by him. Numbuh 4 was kicking himself for what horror he had unleashed, but why did he even think about watching this show? Maybe Kuki's habits are rubbing off on him. Could this be bad? It's bad enough their bodies are swapped, but now he's acting like her. Numbuh 1 really needs to fix them.

**So that's it for now, a bit short but, it gets the interesting part out of the way.**


	4. Chapter 4: Wally the Softie

Wally had somehow managed to get through the Rainbow Monkey channel, which was on for about an hour. Kuki was rather happy though. Maybe it wasn't so bad afterall. He's got in good with her, though it was hard to like her too much with them swapped. That really blowed.

"Wally." Kuki said. "You watched the Rainbow Monkey channel with me, I know you only did it for me, I know how much you hate them. So, wanna play a game with me?"

Wally raised an eyebrow. "What game?"

Kuki dug around behind the TV, until she pulled out a special game Wally has always liked. His eyes went wide.

"No way! Mortal Kombat!"

"Yeah, she said. "I know how much you like this game, and since you watched the Rainbow Monkey show with me, maybe I could play this with you."

Wally had a bit of happiness surge through him. He had actually made her happy. HE made her happy. It was often rare for him to do a deed she loved in the end.

"Alroight then, let's get started!"

Wally and Kuki had just gotten past the title screen. Wally was playing as Scorpion. Kuki had, oddly enough, picked the yellow robot known as Cyrax.

"Cyrax?" He asked.

Kuki just smiled at him. The first round had begun. The fight took off quickly, with a few combos and special moves. In the end, Kuki had beaten him.

"Hey, that's cheating!"

"No it's not." She replied to him. "It's not against the rules to use powers."

"Foine then, Ah'll use mine in the next round."

With that, the second round had started. Of course, Wally kept spamming his spear attack, which only made the game hard to enjoy. A final well placed spear, and a rather familiar, "GET OVER HERE!!!" resulted in Wally's victory. Kuki was giving Wally an annoyed look. What did he do? She said it was alright to use powers. Why is it now she's annoyed. He did admit he kinda overused it, but she simply ignored it and continued their game, only to end up beating him in the third round. The phrase, "Finish him!" was heard, as Kuki gave Wally a smile.

"Go on," he said "do it."

Kuki giggled, and began to do a combination of button pressing. When she was done, the screen went dark on the game, as an all too familar music tone played. Wally was amazed to see Cyrax dancing, and then hearing, "Cyrax wins, Friendship."

"Friendship?" He said confused. "That's in there?"

"Like I'd want to finish you off," Kuki said, smiling. "Your my Wally."

Wally tilted his head away, hiding the red on his face. He wasn't sure if that was her friendship with him talking, or that she really did like him. He didn't care if they swapped bodies, he always imaged Kuki in her own body when she said something sweet to him. It helps keep the awkward down a bit. Would he admit to her, in her body? It was very very weird, but what other chance did he have? Everytime he started, something would butt in. His fellow operatives had left them alone, and the computor didn't detect any adult activity. What better chance to admit than now? He gave her a weird look of joy, and a little of embarrassment. Kuki was unsure of what he was about to do. She imagined Wally in his own body, so she wouldn't feel as awkward as Wally does now. She suddenly felt her hands being taken. She looked down to noticed Wally holding them. He had made his move. He leaned over and kissed her right on the lips. Score! (Celebrate good times common!) Shock filled Kuki's eyes. But she never got a chance to say anything. She saw what looked like fear in Wally's face. He let her hands go and jumped over the couch, running for his room. When he got there, he closed the door and pressed his back against it. What had he done?

**Didn't expect that did you? What a twist!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Hard Truth

Wally was breathing very heavily now, his back still against the door. He can't believe he just did that. What was he thinking!? Now he's probably tainted their friendship for all eternity, and possibly even emotionally scarred her. Way to go dumb dumb. He heard a knock on his door. Oh man, that was probably her. Just pretend your not here. Pretend your not here...what are you three? Wally knew she had seen him bolt for his room, she's not stupid.

"Wally?"

The sound of her voice made him clench up. He couldn't dare face her now. Not after his little performance.

"Y-yes?" Fear was vert noticable in his voice. He was almost on the verge of shaking.

"Can I come in?"

Wally didn't know what was going to happen. If he let her in, how would she react. Would she slap the crud out of him? Would she flat out reject him? Wally hasn't felt this dizzy in ages, and he rides around in a jet-like bus at perhaps more than 100 mph for goodness sake. Still, if he left her out there, she may feel hurt. He kissed her, but then just left her. Almost like she was nothing more than a tool to experience his first kiss. Well, his first real kiss. That citi-zombie issue dosn't count. Relunctantly, he opened the door.

"C-come in K-Kooks."

Wally afraid? And of a girl no less. What has happened to him? What happened to the tough little boy he always was, who thought girls were icky and a waste of time? Well, he vanished when Kuki invaded his heart. Wally was disgusted to call himself a man for being so weak. However, he was more of a man than even he thought so. A strong man is tough to the bitter end. A stronger man, has the strength to admit his feelings for the woman he loves.

"Why did you run Wally?" She asked him.

"Well, uh...yeh see...um, Kooks..." Wally could hardly get any words out. His heart was beating a gazillion times in half a day, in Wally's words which, didn't make too much sense to begin with. Nevertheless, it was going quite fast.

"Back at the couch...you kissed me."

Uh oh....here it comes.

"Yeah, Ah did didn't Ah?"

Wally was just waiting for the impact.

"The look in your eyes. I could see something deep down. That you really meant it."

Hm? Suddenly this conversation took a left turn at Alberkurky.

"Yeah, Ah guess..."

"So, is it true?"

"Is whot true?"

"Do you, love me?"

Wally's eyes suddenly grew huge. Well, might as well get it over with.

"Y...y..." _Common stupid get the words out! _His mind was literally shouting at him. Wally took a huge breath, and swallowed his pride.

"Yes Kuki, Ah do love yeh."

At first, silence. Oh greatm what has he done this time. That's it, it's the dog house for him. Kuki's face was filled with nothing but shock. It couldn't be told if she was happy, angry, or just scared.

"Kuki?" He said. "Y-you alroight?"

Kuki's eyes began filling with tears. "Wally..."

"Yes, Kuki?" He said, with a gulp. What was next?

"You don't know, ho-how long, I've waited for th-that." She was on the verge of bawling, her words getting jumpy.

Not what Wally was expecting. He thought that he had done something bad.

"I love you too!" She said, suddenly jumping on his body.

Woah, this was the complete opposite of what Wally had expected.

"What!? Really?" He had to be sure he heard that right.

"Yes Wally. I love you, I've always loved you. You don't know how painful it is, to have to wait for you to like me. All those times I tried to do something nice...I only wanted to get closer to you."

That was like getting hit with a brick thrown at you from the speed of the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. Wally had no idea that she was actually doing that, to get him to notice her. Wally felt really bad now. Worse than anything. Soon, tears formed in his eyes.

"Ah'm sorry Kuki. Ah didn't know. Ah thought it was some, crazy Rainbow Monkey phase. But now Ah realise....yeh just wanted meh to loike you."

"So...you understand then?" Kuki said, a few sniffles here and there.

"Yes, now Ah know the truth. And now, Ah must tell you the truth. Ah've always loved yeh too. Yeh was the only guirl who Ah ever loiked. Ah tried to tell mahself it wasn't true...but my feelings were too strong. Ah can't live keeping it a secret anymore!"

He looked her in the eyes. "Kuki, Ah will always love yeh, no matter what other cruddy person says to us. We will always be together, I swear this. Nothing, will come between us. Not even our duty as Kids Next Door operatives, will change that."

Kuki only had her eyes filled with more tears, from Wally's little confession. "I knew you were the one for me."

It was rather odd, them both being kids, and yet, they knew what true love felt like. How it feels to meet that someone you know you will always be with. That someone, you will die for. After a few moments, Wally took Kuki, and showed his love to her, with a long kiss.

"Awww. Ain't that sweet."

"What!?" Wally shouted startled.

"Numbuh 5 is happy for the two of you. Why can't you be more like that Hoagie!"

Wally and Kuki looked out Numbuh 4's room, noticing their team had returned.

"Oh great..." Wally muttered.

**Just so you know, they were both imagining themselves in their own body, so it dosn't look so weird. Now that they're a couple, how on earth will they change back?**


	6. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visitor

"So uh, guys...what was teh mission anyway?" Wally said, a bit nervous considering what they just saw.

"Oh nothing," Numbuh 2 started "just the Delightful Children wouldn't give any ice cream to the local kids. But that's nothing compared to what we just witnessed."

Wally was turning really red now, and it would appear Kuki was having the same reaction. Perfect, something else for his team to make fun of him. As if it was bad enough he couldn't swim, now Hoagie would always be going on about his situation with Kuki. Today was just not his day. And when will he ever change back? He wanted to be back to his old self again. Still, it allowed him to admit to Numbuh 3, so it must not be all bad. Wally and his team headed back to the living room. The team had just gone back to what had happened before their little alert: sitting around the Treehouse doing what ever. Wally was sitting back on the couch, watching T.V. Kuki had climbed up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Wally hoped nobody saw that, but thankfully, everyone was already occupied. Numbuh 5 was reading a weird magazine, Numbuh 2 started stuffing his face with chips, and Numbuh 1 went back to finding the location of Father. Well, least no one was bugging his moment. That was when he felt a tug on his arm.

"Wally," Kuki said "you think we should go somewhere less crowded?"

"Uh...sure if yeh want."

Kuki smiled, and pulled Wally along before he could even get up. She had his body, so she had his strength and impatience as well. They eventually went up to the tip of the Treehouse, a place that is hardly visited by anyone. It's mainly a landing beacon for the likes of Numbuh 86 when she makes her daily checkups on Sector V. Since there was no chance of her coming in the late afternoon, Kuki figured it'd be the best spot to be alone. They sat over the landing pad, which gave a huge view of the whole neighborhood.

"Wow...never thought this Treehouse was so huge." Wally said.

Kuki nodded. "Well of course silly. It wouldn't be a very good fortress if it was small."

"Yeah, Ah guess."

It was already close to being dark. The sun was setting, to the delightment of Kuki, who always admired how pretty it looked. Wally could care less, but he didn't want to ruin the moment. They both watched as it began to descend, with Kuki hanging her head very close to his face. She was awfully clingy to Wallabee, but, he didn't really mind. He liked the feel of her soft hair. She does a lot of work to keep it nice and clean. Though he would soon realise that he was grabbing his own hair, forgetting about their little switch. Kuki simply giggled.

"Silly, we switched bodies remember?"

"Roight, Ah knew that. Aw, this whole body switching thing is really ruining teh moment for meh. Ah can't properly hold yeh roight if...." Wally stopped himself, realising what he was saying. Was he trying to be romantic? This can't be the Wally we know.

Kuki let out a little blush. "Aw, you do care. See, I knew you weren't really being mean to me all those times before. You just never could properly express yourself around me."

She began to kiss him a few times on the cheek. That is, until a certain someone came rushing up.

"Guys, we have a situation!"

Kuki and Wally fell off the landing pad and onto the floor, Kuki landing on top of him.

"Was I interrupting something?"

Wally got up with a groan. "Nothin', just get on with it."

"Right then. We have the location of Father. We're planning another attack, only this time..."

Kuki could sense dread in Nigel's face. "What?"

Nigel looked down. "Since you two have been swapped, and Numbuh 362 dosn't think we can operate well with two very confused operatives, they're sending down....Numbuh 86."

Wally facepalmed. "Not Fanny..."

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter is a bit short, but I needed to properly set it up for Fanny's debut in my story. Be prepared for immense yelling in the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7: Mystery Behind the Officer

"Team, please report to the main landing beacon!"

Nigel's voice could be heard from a large speaker. A good ten minutes had past, and everyone had gone back to do their own thing. Wally was a bit upset his moment with Kuki was ruined, by she didn't seem to mind. She was rather stuck to him, as if he had glued a Rainbow Monkey to his arm and she was now attatched to it. Kuki just adores those toys, though right now, she thinks she's found she likes even more than them. Her train of thought had to stop however, since Nigel had called them all up. Kuki waited for Abby and Hoagie to go first, before she went up with Wally, still clinging to him. Wally was heating up pretty bad now. When they reached the top, Kuki had to let go, to avoid suspicion.

"What is the matter with you morons?! Do you know how many times I get called down here because your stupid sector did something stupid!?" Fanny was not too happy about being stuck with Sector V. What was so wrong about that? Sector V was the most elite sector of all the KND. So why did Fanny always hate them? Maybe there was something more to it. She took one look at Numbuh 4, or at least, Numbuh 4's body, and her rage seemed to light up even more.

"Alright, Numbuh 86 is here to try and keep things in order, seeing as Numbuhs 3 and 4 are suffering some disorientation from their switch. We're still one member short, but I think Fanny is more than capable to fill in for two operatives."

Fanny seemed to calm down after what Nigel said. "Really?"

"Well of course, you are Numbuh 362's most trusted officer." Nigel said, a slight smile.

"Why yes, yes I am."

"Good going Numbuh 1." Abby smirked at her team leader. He truly was a smart one, buttering her up to keep her rage down.

Numbuh 3 whispered to 4. "Any reason she glared at me?"

Wally hunched his shoulders. "No idea."

"You sure?" She asked, a bit untrusting of him. "You can tell me if you did something."

"Ah'm serious Kuki, Ah don't know why she hates meh."

Fanny didn't hear the two, she was much too smug about her being the most trusted officer under Rachel's command. Though when she past by Numbuh 4, a look of sadness hit her face.

"Hey, did yeh see that?" Wally asked.

"Yeah," Kuki responded "what was with that? Wasn't she just happy a few moments ago."

"Numbuh 5 thinks something is up between you and Fanny," Abby stated.

"Ah'm serious guys, Ah didn't do nothing to her!"

Hoagie sighed. "Well, what ever it is, it has something to do with you Numbuh 4." And with that, everyone headed back downstairs.

Wally was trying to compute what just happened. He didn't remember doing anything bad to Fanny. He didn't make fun of her, didn't say anything mean. Nothing. But what really bothered him, was the look on her face. Sadness. That was not shown on Fanny's face unless she was certain she was alone. She was always in power, always telling people what to do, and liked by 362. So why was she upset when she passed by him? Something dosn't add up.

Kuki was equally as confused, sharing a similar look to Wally's. Wally has made her mad, but never sad before. Kuki wanted to ask what's up but, asking Fanny something personal isn't exactly easy. Something easier would be trying to take Father's pipe while he's trying to burn you to a crisp.

"Do you think we should ask what's wrong with her?"

"Nuh uh! Are you nuts Kuki? She'll kill us!"

Kuki didn't bother to respond. Wally was right, you can't really get anything out of Fanny without starting trouble. But she really wanted to know what's up. She had to wait for a perfect time, maybe when Wally wasn't around, or anyone for that matter. Easier said than done, after their little scene, Wally was on Kuki like if she had chocolate in her pockets. The things she gets herself into...


	8. Chapter 8: The Plan

Numbuh 4 let out a sigh and beging to head over to the main living room. Kuki soon followed, but paused to look at Fanny. Yeah, she was upset over something alright. No one noticed because she had her head down, leaning on the wall. Something Wally does actually.

Sadly, she could not chat with her before Nigel came rushing over, some paper in his hands. "Guys, guys! I have the plans- ow! Papercut..." After sucking on his finger a bit, he continued.

"Uh, where was I? Ah yes, the plans. I've made a detailed sketch of the new mansion. I want everyone to be quiet this time. The last time we went in guns blazing, well, just look at Numbuhs 3 and 4."

Fanny walked over and looked at the plans. "Are you sure this won't get us seriously hurt?"

"Positive 86. My plan is full proof. We'll enter from the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. and insert ourselves near the main gate. We'll create a human ladder and vault ourselves over. This is where we split off. Numbuh 5, you and Numbuh 2 will be taking a back entrance, in case one of us gets spotted early. Fanny, you'll be with me. My rocket shoes should help us scout very easily, and Numbuh 2 always has his uh...fly suit or...something, I don't remember what it's called but, that should make scouting very easy for us all. Once we get inside, we'll check around, see if we can find the device. Once we find it, we all link up, and steal it."

"Steal?" Abby asked. "Numbuh 5 thought you wanted it destroyed."

"Change of plan Numbuh 5, we need that device to return Numbuhs 3 and 4 to normal.

"Yes yes, good plan," Fanny started "just one problem: how on earth are we going to move it you stupid bafoon! We can't just pick it up and fit it in our pockets."

"Thank you for your helpful insight 86, but I had a plan for that too..."

Kuki looked at the plans. "Where are we?"

"You and Numbuh 4 aren't a part of this mission. You two are too confused as it is. We don't want you to ruin a chance to save the both of you because you can't operate well in your condition."

"Yeah yeah," Wally said annoyed. "Just go on then. Ah didn't want to be a part of it anyway. Ah have better things to do."

Abby chuckled. "Like cleaning the cheese between your toes?"

"Wha-that was private! How did you know?"

"A good spy always is informed. You don't become a KND member because you're a kid. You become one because you do your job with style, grace, efficency. You have about as much grace as a hippo trying to dance."

"Whot's that supposed to mean!"

"Quiet you two," Nigel suddenly stated "we don't need you bickering. Now, come, we need to head out before Father decides to move again."

Nigel and the rest of the team rushed out to the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S., boarded it, and flew off, leaving the two very confused operatives alone again. Now maybe they won't be interrupted this time...

_YES! I have returned!_


	9. Chapter 9: Complications

Wally looked at Kuki. She looked back at him. For once they were all alone but, it was just awkward silence. None of them really knew what to do next. They wanted peace and quiet but, when they finally got it, they don't know how to continue. Wally thought in his head what he was trying to do, but it just wouldn't come out right. He was also thinking of why Fanny was so angry with him. This started to make his head hurt, so he got up, and began to walk off.

"Where are you going Wally?" Kuki asked him.

"Ah'll be back, just gotta clear my head."

Wally walked out into the balcony, just missing the C.O.O.L.-B.U.S. as it flew over his head and out into the distance. He honestly didn't think they could do it. With Fanny as ignorant as she'll ever be, as well as being a bit cranky, he thought she'd end up costing them the mission. Wally didn't like it one bit, but what could he do? There was no more transportation to chase after them. Or was there...

Wally suddenly got an idea, and bolted back inside. "Kooks! Ah've got it!"

Kuki jumped up a bit alarmed. "What is it Wally?"

"We're gonna help Numbuh 1 and the others. Ah can't honestly see much progress with 86 flapping her jaws."

"But I thought we weren't supposed to?"

"Forget what Numbuh 1 said, he needs our help. We can't be a team if we aren't with him."

Kuki sighed. "Yeah, I guess."

"So Kuki, still got the keys to that oversized rodent?"

"It's not a rodent, it's a bunny!"

"Whotever, let's just get going."

Meanwhile...

"Common Numbuh 2, I'm not that heavy!"

Numbuh 2 was buzzing around in his special fly suit, but was struggling to stay airborne. Seems his weight and Numbuh 5's was enough for it to start falling.

"I'm trying Abby, but it can't handle both our weight!"

"Fine, forget you then."

Numbuh 5 jumped from Hoagie's grip and landed on the edge of an upper window. She leapt inside and began scouting about. Hoagie flew in with her.

"Uh...Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 said we should stick together."

"We are staying together, I just feel better moving on my own two feet. That flight was making me sick to my stomach."

"What if Father finds us here?"

"Then we kick his butt like usual, I mean, what can that air head do to the Kids Next Door?"

"Uh...Numbuh 5..."

"...He's behind me isn't he?"

"Very nice deduction, brat."

Cliffhanger, oh noez!


End file.
